


Trap Hole

by bijoey



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijoey/pseuds/bijoey
Summary: Joey's past comes back to haunt him. After, getting shot, Joey starts to relive things he'd rather forget. How will this effect Seto and Joey's relationship?





	Trap Hole

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Do Not Repost My Fanfic anywhere.  
A/N: This is just an AU I've had in mind for a while.

_“In other news, Famous Duelist, Joseph Wheeler was shot by an Unidentified Man, at The Tag Duel Champion Chip. The Famous Duelist is expected to make a full recovery-” _Kaiba quickly shut the T.V. off, and rubbed his eyes.

Kaiba paid his security team to protect his family, and they couldn’t even manage to do that.

Thankfully, the bullet missed any vital organs.

Wheeler was the last person Seto expected to love, but Kaiba did.

Somehow, Wheeler managed to worm his way into Seto’s life and heart.

Joey wasn’t afraid to call Kaiba out when needed.

Kaiba never thought he needed anyone, but he needed, Joey.

Kaiba stood up and gently caressed Joey’s cheek. Brown eyes, fluttered open, slowly.

_“Heh. What’s with that face? Did you’d get rid of me that easy?”_

_“Hardly. You’re too stubborn to die,” _Kaiba replied.

Joey smirked and started to sit up. As Joey started to sit up, he grimaced. Joey felt pain throughout his whole arm. Glancing down Joey, saw his arm was cast up in a sling.

_“Guess, I won’t be riding my bike for a while,” _Joey commented.

_“The bullets shattered the bones in your arm,” _Kaiba stated. _“Thankfully, the person who shot you was a horrible shot.”_

Joey didn’t respond, he just starred strangely off in the distance.

Before Kaiba could comment, there was a knock on the door.

_“Sorry, to disturb you, Mr. Wheeler. We have some questions,”_ The officer said, stepping in the hospital room.

_“I need to call Mokuba,” _Kaiba commented, grabbing his jacket to step out.

_“Kaiba, Do ya mind calling my-“ _

_“I called her already. I’ll let her know you woke up.” _

_“Thanks,” Joey said, watching Kaiba walkout. **“Kaiba must have slept in the chair the whole night,”** Joey thought to himself. _

_“Alright, Mr. Wheeler, let’s start from the beginning.”_

_“My match was over at 9. I went out the back like usual. I saw someone waiting for me. I thought it was Kaiba’s security. Until I got a better look at them.”_

_“You recognized them?”_

_“It was Diesel Kane,” Joey answered. “I knew Diesel in middle school. I hadn’t seen him in years.”_

_“We’re familiar with Diesel Kane,” _The officer replied. The officer reached into his pocket, pulling out a grainy photograph.

_“That’s him,” _Joey replied, as soon as he saw the photo.

_“Did he say anything?”_

_Joey shook his head. _

_“We’ll look into his usual hangouts. Feel better, Mr. Wheeler.” _

After the officer left, Joey gave his sister a call. Serenity was crying over the phone, and it took Joey, 10 minutes to reassure her over the phone.

Kaiba, came back in, with discharge papers in hand. An orderly followed, close behind with a wheelchair.

_“The doctor said you could leave once you woke up,”_ Kaiba stated.

_“Sounds good to me!”_ Joey said.

The ride home was quiet, except for the sound of Kaiba typing on his laptop. Joey stared out the window, a faraway expression on his face.

Diesel….

Joey hadn’t thought about Diesel in years. Not since Diesel forced Joey to rejoin his gang, all those years ago.

After the Pharaoh saved Joey, Joey didn’t anything about Diesel. Joey thought Diesel was out of his life for good.

_“I’m going to work from home today,” _Kaiba said, interrupting Joey’s thoughts.

Joey could count on one hand how many times Kaiba worked at home. When Kaiba did work at home, it was because he was worried about Mokuba.

_“I’ll probably study,” _Joey commented.

Recently, Joey started taking online college classes. It was just some basic classes, so far.

Since Joey couldn’t duel for a while, it would give him time to declare his major.

Soon, the familiar sight of the Kaiba mansion came into view. When Kaiba asked Joey to move in, Joey was surprised. Joey, had his own bedroom (that he rarely used), and there was plenty of space for guests. Sometimes, it felt like too much space. Joey grew up in apartments, he was used to a lot more noise. At night, the mansion had a strange feeling. Joey told Kaiba the place was haunted. Kaiba just rolled his eyes in response.

Joey noticed a lot more Security roaming the grounds.

_“It’s an extra precaution,”_ Kaiba commented, shutting his laptop. 

_“Right,” _Joey, stepping out of the car.


End file.
